Paris Halliwell
Paris Halliwell is the third daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop and is a witch as well as a Cupid hybrid. She is a third witch-cupid hybrid born in the Warren line of witches, and the last of the Charmed Ones' birth children. She is a powerful witch, much like her two older sisters. So far, her powers are very strong and very deadly. Additionally, she possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or persons. Furthermore, if the need should prove great enough, she may one day be able to access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones along with her sisters. Early History Paris is Phoebe's third and final child. Her mother went into labor with her when her oldest sister was five years old, meaning that she is five years younger than P.J. and three years younger than Parker. She is the second youngest of the nine cousins (the youngest being Henry). When she was younger, she used to practice magic frequently. It became quite apparent that she is a strong witch, and she was unable to attend the mortal school with her siblings because of her magical traits. She went to Magic School until she was twelve years old, before switching over to Elementary School. Paris often felt that she didn't belong anywhere, for Prue and her cousins were to old for her to play with, and Parker was often to shy to play with her. This caused her to become more involved with magic, and delve deeper into the arts. Before Season 1 Prior to Season 1 beginning, Paris spent(s) most of her time in her room practicing spells. She often found it easier to talk to her youngest adopted cousin, Henry Junior, for they are closer in age. She distanced herself from her family, taking her own time to get adjusted to her powers and magic. She loses control of her maigc many times, and fears she may hurt someone. Throughout Fated Season One=In Pilot, Paris was first seen in the living room, playing a game with her family members. She was then seen again at the dinner table for Paige's birthday dinner. When the demons attacked, she hid behind a chair due to her inability to possess an active power. When Prue was hit with an Energy Ball, she was seen to be extremely worried about her sister. Then, when Prue was pronounced dead, she was heartbroken and Parker and her comforted each other. Physical Appearance Paris is a beautiful young woman of 18 years old. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. She is usually seen wearing darker shades such as grey and black. She often wears heeled boots, or regular ankle boots. Paris wears some jewelry (always her mothers bracelet and her cupid ring), and some make-up. Personality Paris is a quiet girl living a sheltered life. However, the levels of restriction that have been placed upon her, has caused her to be hot tempered, a bad combination with her level of power. She seems to be used to getting her way, and when things go awry she is short-tempered. Her base personality seems to be that of a sweet girl longing for a normal life, however the events of her life have given her a dark side that she is not afraid to use, if the situation calls for it. She also has a manipulative side. She is often overconfident with her abilities, and very stubborn. She is very loyal to her friends and family, as everything they've done for her she feels she owes them. She is also intelligent, kind, loving, and gentle-natured. Powers and Abilities For a more detailed version of Paris Halliwell's powers and abilities, please see her Power Page. Paris is a cupid-witch, meaning that she has powers of a cupid and a witch. While Paris struggles with her active powers, she excels at spell-casting and potion making; much like her mother. RelationshipsCategory:Fated Charges Paris has had many charges, and is very protective and helpful with them all. P.J. Halliwell Paris and her sister P.J.are very close, as they have been together through everything, and Paris is P.J.'s little sister. Paris has shown a bit of resentment towards her oldest sister, P.J., because of her master over her skills as a witch. This has fueled Paris to constantly be practicing magic and trying to make herself good as well. Parker Halliwell Parker and Paris are siblings, and Parker has tried to connect with Paris but they don't seem to be able to do so. Parker doesn't believe that Paris can do these advanced spells, and believes that Magic School is taking favorites. They don't seem to be very close, but they still love each other more than anything, and would hate for either one to get hurt. Other Relationships * Prue, Parker, and Paris; Sisters, distant, protective over one another Notes and Trivia * Billie Jenkins-Raven is Paris' aunt. She acts as a surrogate aunt, like Aunt Gail was to the Charmed Ones. * Paris and her sisters could inherit the Power of Three, and become the next Charmed Ones. * She is the youngest of the Fated Ones. Gallery Image Gallery Category:Next Generation Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings